Pokemon Ranger Ash
by Latios4ev3r
Summary: What happens when Ash decides to become a Pokémon Ranger instead of a Pokémon Master? Ash will make new friends, but with these new friends. Will he be able to defeat teams Dim Sun, Galactic, and Rocket, while fighting off pokemon hunters? FInd out. may contain a new shipping I created called, EarthPrinceTearShipping ( Ash X Rythmi)
1. Prologue:To the Ranger School!

**What if Ash didn't want to become a pokemon master? What if Ash wanted to be the world's best top ranger to help pokemon? What if Ash was friends and the same age as Top Pokemon Ranger Kellyn, and Keith, and Top Pokemon Ranger Coordinator Rythmi? Follow our hero as he starts a quest to be the world's best Ranger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Today our young hero Ash Ketchum has just turned 15. He excitedly awaits tomorrow when he finally can start his training.

"Ash! If you want to go to the Ranger School in Almia you have to go to sleep early so you can make your flight!" Ash's mother said.

"Awwwww. But mom, I can't go to sleep. I'm too excited to sleep!" replied an overly excited Ash.

"Well then, if you have enough energy to jump on your bed then you have enough energy to help me wash the dishes." Mrs. Ketchum said sternly. "I know you're excited that you can enroll now that you are 15, but that doesn't mean you should be late."

"Okay mom. Good night!" Ash yelled to her from his bedroom. Soon after, Ash fell into a blissful dream.

"_Top Ranger Ash! This is Chairperson Erma! Repeat this is Chairperson Erma! Answer your com! We have a situation, the legendary pokemon are having a fit of rage! We need your help to calm them down! I am designating this as your top priority!" the vatonage styler went._

"_This is Ash Chairperson Erma. I hear you loud and clear! Heading to the home of the legendary pokemon; Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, and Lugia in the Orange Islands." Ash replies into the styler._

"_Lugia, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos! Please calm down!"Ash yelled, "No, no, no don't blast me!"Ash screamed._

"_Ash…ASH…ASH!"_

"ASH!" Mrs. Ketchum shouted, "Wake up! You are going to be late for the plane to Almia!"

"Whaaaaaaaaa…Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!" ash exclaimed. Rushing to get ready he put on his pants, shirt, gloves, and shoes. He raced downstairs like a herd of stampeding tauros. He swiftly ate breakfast grabbed his luggage and rushed towards the door when his mother yelled.

"Ash when you leave make sure to change your underwear!" Delia said as a goodbye.

"Moooooom!" Ash said embarrassed. He scrambled to the Pallet Town airport as he waved goodbye to Professor Oak and Gary as he passed their house.

"Attention, all passengers, flight 777 to Veintown, Almia from Pallet, Kanto is about to depart! Final boarding will commence!" the intercom of the airport rang.

"Oh no! I'm gonna miss my flight!" Ash yelled hurryingly, "Hello miss, I'm on this flight." He said to the boarding manager.

"Okay sir, may I see your boarding pass please? Thank you! Please hurry, the flight will leave in 2 minutes." said the gate manager.

**Two Hours Later…**

"Attention passengers! This is your captain speaking. We will be landing shortly in Veintown. Please return your tables and seats to their upright position and we thank you for flying TransRegion Airlines." The captain said on the intercom.

Ash gathered his belongings and exited the plane as soon as it landed and docked at the gate. His mother had said that there would be a person from the Ranger School. She said it would be someone named Mr. Lamont.

"Hello Ash! My name is Principal Lamont. I am from the Ranger School. Please follow me." said Mr Lamont.

Soon Ash and Principal Lamont were crossing a bridge to a small island with an area that is gated off. They entered through the gate and Ash was in awe. The grounds were beautiful. To the very north was a large building with a circle for a sign and to the right of it looked like a shed.

"Alright Ash, I have to go back to my office. I'll get someone to give you a tour of the school. You can find me in my office if you want to talk. I'm sure you'll make new friends." explained Mr Lamont. Then a girl walks past them. "Aaah Rythmi can you go get the other new student? What was his name…oh it was Kellyn! I need you to give both these students a tour. This is Ash." Mr Lamont introduced.

"Sure Principal Lamont. I'll give Ash and Kellyn a tour. Come one Ash lets go find Kellyn. What do you want to be Ash? I want to be a Pokemon Ranger Coordinator." says Rythmi.

"Wow Rythmi that's really cool. I originally wanted to be a pokemon master. But then a pokemon saved my life when I was alone. So after that I wanted to help pokemon by becoming a ranger." answered Ash.

"Oh wow. That's nice of you Ash. Hey I think I see Kellyn being picked on by Keith. Keith, stop picking on the new kid! You're one of the more experienced newbies! Set a good example!" Rythmi screamed.

"Okay. Sheesh." Keith replied.

"Hi my name is Ash." Ash introdueced himself.

"Hey Ash, I see that you're new like me. I'm Kellyn by the way." The other student said.

"And I'm Keith." Said the spiky haired student.

Kellyn and Keith were tall and so was Ash, if not Ash a little taller. Rythmi was shorter than all of them. Kellyn had blue eyes, brown combed hair with a spike at the back left, he had toned muscles to assure anyone that he was a strong young man without anyone being intimidated. Keith had brown eyes with orange spiky hair. Rythmi was a blond that had her hair in a signature ponytail braid.

"Hey Keith. Why don't you help out give a tour? I could use it since I need to give a tour to both Ash and Kellyn." Rythmi asked.

"Okay, it'll help me get to know these two." Keith replied.

First the students went to the north and reached the big building with the swirly circle Ash saw earlier.

"This is the school building and dorms."said Rythmi, "The first floor is the classrooms and Principal Lamont's office. There are two sets of stairs one going up to the dorms. Of course the girls and guys don't sleep in the same room but that's the way the dorms work. The other set of stairs lead down to the basement where students aren't allowed." Says Rythmi.

Then they head to the southeast to a little plaza with a stone with the same circle as the one on the School hall.

"Hey Rythmi, can I explain this one?" asks Keith.

"Sure Keith, go ahead." Replied Rythmi.

"This Kellyn and Ash is Ascension Square. This is where our outdoor classes are held. This stone is the Pledge Stone. If you make a wish and pledge to make it come true. It will come true. Come on lets all make a pledge right now." Keith said excitedly.

"I wish and pledge to become the best ranger." Said Kellyn, Keith and Ash.

"I wish and pledge to become the greatest ranger coordinator!" pledged Rythmi.

"Alright, we all made our wish and pledge. Now let's work hard to achieve our goals!" yelled Keith.

Suddenly three bells rang. Surprising Kellyn and Ash.

"Oh no! That was the dinner bell! We better get going unless you want to miss dinner!" Rythmi exclaimed worriedly.

"Let's go then!" Ash, Kellyn and Keith screamed.

They raced to the school hall and ate dinner. After dinner, they said their goodnights and went to sleep. Ash and Kellyn were uneasy, and wished they could sleep in peace, but little did they know, that night, they wouldn't get it.

**So how did you guys like my first story? If you guys like it or not please comment. This is my first story so getting better is what I aim for. If you guys have any ideas you might want incorporated then post them as a comment or pm me.**

**I might add in Ash getting a girlfriend so I am going to have a poll to see which characters I might bring into the story for Ash. Same goes for Kellyn.**

**Ash's Choices**

**Rythmi**

**May**

**Dawn**

**Melody**

**Cynthia**

**Kellyn's Choices**

**Rythmi (if there are enough votes for Rythmi on each person I might do a love triangle scheme…Hehehehehe)**

**Kate**

**Solana**

**Dawn (Same goes for Dawn as for Rythmi, eventually both Ash AND Kellyn meet her so it's a possibility later on in the story)**

**Like I said. I love it when you guys give me ideas. I always wanted some of my ideas for other fanfics so I am giving you guys that chance.**


	2. The Initiation

**Hello! Thank you to Volc the Shadow Typhlosion, ultimateCCC, and viper456 for being the first ones to respond to the poll. The current results are**

**Cynthia:1**

**Dawn:1**

**Rythmi(Ash):1**

**Rythmi(Kellyn):1**

**So it seems we might have a triangle here, but who knows the polls could turn. IF you have any questions please feel free to ask. For those who wonder about partner pokemon, don't worry they will have a partner eventually. As for patterns for when I will post a new chapter, it is most likely that I will do every other, or every Wednesday depending if I am busy starting from the next chapter.**

**Rythmi: Yay! I get to do the disclaimer today! Latios4ev3r does not own pokemon or any characters. He only owns some of the games.**

The Initiation

"Psssssst. Pssssst. Psssssst" whispers a student. "Wake up…WAKE UP…" the same student quietly yells while nudging Kellyn to wake him up.

"Mmpf. MMpf. Need more sleep." Kellyn replies. *Kellyn gets washed up by cold water* "Alright, alright I'm up." Kellyn then realizes that the person who woke him up was Keith.

"Good. Now could you wake up Ash? I mean he is pretty much more of your best friend than anyone else…Plus we already poured cold water on him and he didn't so much as shiver in his sleep." explains Keith. "Get him ready, we need to start the initiation."

Kellyn climbs down from his bunk and leans over his bottom-bunk partner, Ash, and says, "Ash, wake up. It's me Kellyn." Ash doesn't even so much as budge. Kellyn sweatdropped _Man, Ash really sleeps heavily, good thing he doesn't snore._ "Come on Ash, later we could get some food."

"Did someone say food?" Ash jumps from his bed asking. Everyone sweatdropped at Ash's antics.

"Yeah I did, now come on Ash. Keith says we have to do some sort of initiation thing." Kellyn says still a bit peeved from being woken up.

"Alright, both of you calm down. I'll explain everything to you in a sec… Alright, now you both and one non-newbie is going to have to go with you to make sure you don't chicken out. So since we have both you and Kellyn to do the initiation with, it'll be a cinch. Now, whose turn is it to go with Kellyn and Ash?" Keith stated.

All the other members that weren't Kellyn or Ash sweatdropped. They had totally forgotten to pick someone to go.

"Uhh. Keith, I think it's your turn. You were the newest person here before Kellyn and Ash." A teen named Ponte stated.

"Uhhhhh. No it's not!" Keith said trying to get out of being the one who had to go downstairs.

"Keith! IT is your turn." Said everyone else that wasn't Kellyn or Ash.

"Alright jeeesh, alright back to you to." Keith admits pointing at Kellyn and Ash. "The objective is to gather at least five capture stylers to pass the initiation. We will tell you the basic location, but the exact location is not going to be said. Okay, there is one in Ms April's room, one in Mr Kincaid's room, one in the library, one in Mr Lamont's office, and one down in the basement." Keith told Kellyn and Ash.

Slowly, trying not to wake up the girls, Keith, Kellyn and Ash made their way downstairs. They stopped when they reached the middle of the school halls. They made their way to Mr Lamont's office and went inside. There, they found a Bidoof with guess what? A capture styler tied around its neck. This particular bidoof seemed easily frightened, so Kellyn and Ash surrounded it and got the styler.

Next they went into the library and found the styler on top of a bookshelf. In Ms April's room, they found the styler after many tries capturing the bidoof with the stylers they had. In Kincaid's room the golbat kept attacking our heroes until they found the key on guess what? ANOTHER FREAKING BIDOOF! They finally made it to the cellar of the many function school, only to find that the styler is behind a wooden wall.

"Great! Just great! Now we need to capture a golbat to have it cut down these barricades, they are way too strong for us to try to tackle it down, even with the three of us." Kellyn said annoyed.

"Jeesh, calm down Kellyn. This certainly isn't how you normally act, and we both just got here yesterday afternoon. Don't worry, I thought we might need a field assist, so I captured a golbat." Ash said worriedly over his friend.

"I don't know what came over me. Sorry. But that is really cool that you planned ahead. According to what the main story plot is of Pokemon( Kanto) is that you are never prepared, self-centered, rash, and easily angered." Said Kellyn breaking the fourth wall.

"Uhhhh. What are you talking about?" asks Ash.

"I don't know. I feel as some weirdo on a computer made me say it." Kellyn replies. Then instantly he smacked himself. (1)

"Uhhhh. Why did you smack yourself?" Ash inquired totally confused.

"He just insulted me that's why he smacked himself!" a voice boomed in their heads.

"Uhhh. Kellyn, I think you just pretty much angered god a few seconds ago." Ash told them awkwardly.

"It is fine. Just don't do it again. I will keep watch over you guys. I will be back." The voice said.

"Uhh. WHAT just happened?" Keith asked himself.

"Not completely sure…" Kellyn answered truthfully.

Ash then used the golbat to cut down the barriers and picked up the styler. They rushed up into the rooms, gave the stylers to their dorm-mates, and rushed into bed. To get a well deserved sleep.

**Just to let you guys know, my favorite non-story Pokemon anime character is Kellyn. He always just looks so cool when in the anime or even in the game. Sorry for the chapter being so short. I just wanted to get the word out without just posting random author's notes. Spoiler, I might have Ash use Aura. Just think about that and imagine. Keep up the polls. The polls will decide who Ash and Kellyn will be with.**


	3. Outdoor Class and Mission Veintown Visit

**Attention. I am sorry if you don't want to have a pairing. You don't want a pairing, go find some other Ash Pokemon Ranger Story. Oops there aren't very many.**

**Hey Kellyn, It's your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Kellyn: Latios4v3r does not own Pokemon. If he did, there would be another main series about us Pokemon Rangers.**

Pokemon Ranger Ash: Outdoor Class and Mission Veintown Visit

Today we find heroes just waking up from the long initiation into the Ranger School. It has been three months since Kellyn and Ash stated their classes under Ms April. Today is the outdoor class day, and Kellyn and Ash excitedly wait until class starts in Ascension Square. Today Pokemon Ranger Crawford is visiting.

"Attention everyone! This man is Crawford. Please give him your undivided attention." Principal Lamont pointed to a tall, orange afro-haired man that had blue eyes.

"Hello everyone! Like Principal Lamont said, my name is Crawford." Crawford introduced

"HI Crawford!" everyone greeted.

"Alright fire your questions away class! Crawford is no stranger to them. He was in my class last two years ago." Ms April said.

"Do you often get bossed around be coordinators?" Rythmi asked.

Crawford sweatdropped at Rythmi. "Ummmm. Truthfully I don't get bossed around by them, but I take their advice to help me on my missions" Crawford replied.

"Did Ms April yell at you a lot?" a student asked.

"Uhh. She used to blow up at me at least once a week" Crawford answered.

"No, you now that's not right Crawford." Ms April scolded, "I used to yell at least twice a week." Ms April said no giggling.

"Alright back to the topic. Do coordinators work less than Rangers?" a student inquired.

"No, even though coordinators sit at a computer. They work just as hard as we rangers do just to keep us up to date on information. It may not be noticed much, but without coordinators we could do something rash due to lack of information." Crawford said.

"BEEEEP. BEEEEP. Crawford! This is Barlow! There is an injured mantine off the coast of Ranger School Island! We will pick you up at the school by boat, be ready!" Crawford's styler went.

"This is Crawford. I am ready knowing you will arrive in 3…2…1!" Crawford replied counting down.

"Bye kids! Remember, stay in school to do amazing things like me k?" Crawford walks over to the docks, jumps on the boat, and waves goodbye.

Two Days Later…

"Alright class. Today you will be able to go to your field trips. You students will go to the Ranger Union." Ms April points to Rythmi and other students. "You Ash, Kellyn and Keith, will go to the Veintown base to study about being a ranger."

"Ok, bye Ms April! I'll head to the Union right away. Bye Kellyn, Keith and Ash! Don't kill each other while I'm gone, K?" Rythmi says.

"Bye Rythmi!" Ash, Keith and Kellyn say bye. At that Ash blushed a light pink and thought that Rythmi didn't catch it, unlucky for him she blushed back showing that she saw it.

Keith and Kellyn also catch it, but decide not to embarrass their best friend. They certainly would save it for blackmail later…

Half an hour later the trio has made it to Veintown. Only to receive a mission to deliver a parcel to atop a hill. They were told not to swing it, never to squash it, and never to put it upside down.

They made their way to the hill top and found that the parcel was…FOOOOOOD! They were furious that their task was just to deliver supplies for a picnic. Everyone ate wholeheartedly at a fast rate… but mostly just Ash. The trio were told that Barlow, Crawford and everyone else would clean up while Ash, Kellyn, and Keith head back to the Ranger Base. On their way before going down to the beach they hear a shout for aid.

"HEEEEELP! My pokemon have gone mad! One minute they were fine, the next they started looking angry and running around on circles on the beach. There are some wild pokemon too. There is a Starly, Bidoof, Shellos, my Pachirisu and a blue pokemon I don't know." An old man informed Ash, Kellyn, and Keith.

Instantly the area rangers came and calmed down the pokemon with the help of Ash, Keith and Kellyn. Kellyn completed the capture on the Starly while Keith captured the old man's pachirisu while Ash felt a calling to the strange blue and black pokemon. He decided to capture it so he could figure out what pokemon it was and why he felt so called to it. He felt as if he knew this pokemon from before. He was pretty sure that he never met this strange pokemon before though. Once the pokemon were captured the Starly started flying low around Kellyn while the blue and black one ran around Ash. Only the fact that Barlow identified it as baby Riolu did Ash understand that the feeling was that of their auras bonding. Ash had no idea that the Riolu was only a baby, and as soon as it saw Ash in its calm state of mind, the baby Riolu imprinted on Ash.

"Bye Starly!" Kellyn called.

"Starrrrrlyyyy!" Starly responded.

"Bye little Riolu!" Ash said thinking that the Riolu would leave just like the Starly. It didn't, it had started clinging onto Ash and wouldn't let go no matter what, until Ash pried the little Riolu off and held it up like a mischievous puppy. "Riolu, you have to go, k?" Ash asked. The little Riolu shook its head "no" as it struggled to get free. It managed to get free and hugged him in the chest.

"Hey Ash, I think that Riolu is just a baby. Maybe it imprinted on you when you captured it. I wonder where the mother is though?" Barlow cleared. Ash nodded in thanks for the information.

"Is that true Riolu?" Ash asked in baby talk. The Riolu nodded its head "yes". "Sorry Riolu, but I can't take you yet. I don't think they allow wild pokemon at the school." Ash said depressed.

"Well Ash, there may be a way to allow the Riolu at your school. I'll just have to vouch for you since it is just a baby. Same goes for you Kellyn seeing since that Starly you thought left is still here. But since it isn't a baby I don't think the school will make an exception." Barlow offered, "And before you say thank you. You did help us calm down those wild pokemon, so it is the least I could do."

"Thanks Barlow!" both Ash, and Kellyn replied, albeit Kellyn a bit sad that the Starly might not be able to stay at the school, but at least his best friend has a pokemon that he could probably play with.

With that, Barlow, Kellyn, Keith, Ash, and Riolu left for the Ranger School…Only to come across Rythmi while walking on the bridge to the island.

"Hey Ash, what is that pokemon you're carrying?" Rythmi asked timidly, she had still remembered the blush on Ash's face when she left, she didn't know why he blushed, but he did.

"This is Riolu. When I captured him today he was still a baby. So I guess he imprinted on me." Ash shrugged nonchalantly.

"That is so cute!" said Rythmi, "But wouldn't you have to leave it out here because it is wild?"

"Nope! Barlow is going to help me get things cleared. This little guy can't live in the wild alone. He won't except anyone but me." Ash said smiling at the little Riolu in his arms.

"That's so cool!" Ryhtmi admitted.

So with that, the group with Rythmi and Barlow continued through the gates into the Ranger School.

A few minutes later in Principal Lamonts office…

"So what is the reason you wish to have the Riolu with you?" Mr Lamont asked.

"This little Riolu is just a baby so when I captured it to calm it down it imprinted on me. Every time someone tries to take Riolu away from me. He fights back and runs back into my arms." Ash explains.

"It's true sir, I can vouch for it. Even Ash tried to get Riolu off him when they met but started clinging to him." Barlow stated.

"Alright then, as long as this little Riolu stays out of trouble, he will behave in class, without him causing a ruckus, and no using him as an excuse to get out of class." Mr Lamont agreed.

Soon they thanked Mr Lamont and Barlow, went upstairs to eat and discuss with the caretaker about Riolu's sleeping arrangements. They decided that Riolu will sleep inside the bed with Ash so that he stays safe and comfortable. Keith, Kellyn, Ash and Riolu all went to bed, Keith and Kellyn extremely jealous that they could not keep a pokemon, but were happy for Riolu that he now has a dad.

**Yes, yes. I know I posted this late, but I really wanted to keep to my word. So who guessed that Ash would meet a Riolu? Hehehe… Blushing because of Rythmi, oh Ash. Picking on characters is fun. The fact that I am blowing through the Ranger School is part of my plan. Keep the polls up.**


	4. The Crying

**Polls: Here are the results so far, mostly Rythmi, but a few others.**

**Ash;**

**Rythmi-4**

**Dawn-1**

**Cynthia-1**

**Kellyn;**

**Rythmi-1**

**Hehehehe… Maybe Ash should have another pokemon to take care of, is it furry and mischievous, what is this pokemon? JUST WAIT FOR THE UPDATE! As for others, I love flash backs so prepare for the first one! I just won't tell you when.**

**Ash, "Hey Riolu, are you going to sit in my lap for this one?"**

***Riolu nods head yes* "Rii lu riolu!" *Riolu jumps in Ash's lap and Ash starts playing and petting him***

**Ash, "Latios4v3r doesn't own me or any of my friends and pokemon. Isn't that right Riolu?"**

**Riolu, "Riiii!"**

The Crying

Two Months Later…

"Ri, riolu, riii, RIOLU!" Riolu furiously shook Ash awake. He barked at him, hugged him for comfort, and tried to use force palm and wake-up slap. (It is Ash, Riolu probably learned it from every time Ash didn't wake up. Riolu would probably would need to use Wake-up slap to wake him up anyway.)

Ash grumbled groggily. He was one of the very many people that is not a morning person. "Riolu, why did you wake me, today is a free day? You know I like sleeping in on my free days Riolu…"

"Riiiiii, rio, lu lu riolu." Riolu grabbed Ash's hand and pulled over to the drawer. He opened it and pulled out Ash's clothes. He pulled out Ash's green shirt, blue tie, brown boots, and teal shorts, the customary Ranger School uniform.

"What's up Riolu?" Ash asked, while dressing. Whatever Riolu wanted him to see, it was outside and he didn't want to leave the dorm in his pajamas.

"Riolu, ri olu olu riolu." Riolu implied urgently, pulling with greater force towards outside after Ash was finished dressing.

"Alright, alright Riolu. Lead the way." Ash said to Riolu finally giving in to the cuteness of the stubborn blue little fighting type.

Riolu led the way out of the dorm through the school halls out the door and towards Ascension Square, when he heard the faint sound of crying. When he reached the steps leading down into Ascension Square, he could see a young blue-eyed blond that was crying.

_T-tTHAT'S Rythmi! Wh-why is she crying?_ Ash thought. Quickly he whispered to Riolu, "Go get Kellyn and Keith, quickly Riolu, quickly!"

"Riii Riolu!" Riolu nodded.

Meanwhile with Kellyn and Keith

"Hey Kellyn, isn't that Ash's little 'Riolu-Child'?" Keith asked with air quotes.

"KEITH! Don't do that, what if Ash is able to understand the little guy!" Kellyn scolded, worried about the relationship with his best friend. "Besides, it looks like it wants us to follow it."

Keith nodded and the pair decided and concluded to follow the worried fighting type.

Back with Ash

_Come on Riolu… Hurry, whatever Rythmi is going through she needs to get through it with us at her side. She needs the support._

Riolu then just jumped into Ash's lap with Keith and Kellyn not far behind little Riolu.

"Guys, come on. I found Rythmi crying, she needs our support. I decided to wait for you guys because she needs the help from all of us." Ash said.

Slowly but steadily they made their way down to Rythmi. They came up from behind and started to sit next to her or behind her. Riolu just walked in front of Rythmi to help comfort her.

"Rythmi are you okay?" Ash asked with a soothing tone.

"Yeah, Ryth you are kinda down." Keith said.

"You know we are all worried about you." Kellyn said reassuringly. "In fact, Ash saw you first and decided to get us. What's up, why are you crying?"

"It's-It's because graduation is coming soon and I'm worried we'll all get separated to different regions." Rythmi said in between hiccups.

"Rythmi, you know we will always be friends and will see each other again, right? We are all working to be people who pretty much work side by side right?"Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's just, I don't want you guys to forget me." Rythmi sniffled.

"Rythmi, you are one of the first people I met in this region. How can I forget you? Remember you also were the one who showed Kellyn and I around… you had to, you told me that you couldn't leave because you thought that Keith would tease us."Ash said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rythmi said, finally cheering up.

"Come on Rythmi. Lets go back to the school hall. Maybe there you can play with Riolu. He has been pretty lonely, and he did miss his afternoon playtime." Ash smiled at Rythmi.

"So Riolu, do you want to play with me later." Rythmi asked in a baby voice.

"Riiiii, Rioluuuu!" Riolu nodded.

**This is one of my shortest chapters. I thought I might do something to ahem 'Set the ball rolling'. Keep the poll on going. Also like it how Riolu actually played a large part in this chapter. I was probably going to do a flashback filler seen, but decided against it.**


	5. Pokemon Rampage and Goodbye?

**Delia, "Oooooh. Yay! My I can finally see my Ashy again so I can congratulate him on graduating! I just wonder who Latios4ev3r will pair my son up with when the time comes!"**

"**Now now Delia, I won't do that pairing for a while, the readers still have the opportunity to vote… and don't go around blackmailing readers to vote for a specific someone either."**

"**Don't worry I won't. I just hope my Ashy gets paired with someone who will take care of him. I have just the person. But just so I don't make my son unhappy, what are the viewer's ideas of whom is right for him?"**

***Sweatdrops* "Uuh I think Rythmi is up with five votes while Kellyn has a tie between Dawn and Rythmi."**

"**Oh, that just won't do. I can't have my son getting into an argument over a girl with one of his best friends right? You viewers should vote more so my son won't have to fight with Kellyn. And yes I know about all Ashy' friends at the school, he has been writing, I am in Kanto not in Almia you know. Also, Latios4ev3r doesn't own the rights to Pokemon, although he owns a few games…"**

Pokémon Rampage and Goodbye?

Day of Graduation

"Okay class, today is graduation and that means that you will have to leave our graceful school and enter the school." Ms April said, she seemed a bit sad that the students were leaving. "Since today is your last day, your assignment is to say goodbye to everyone. Don't forget Principal Lamont!"

So the students scattered and went to exchange goodbyes. The students wept for Janice, said goodbye to Mr Kincaid, although he just scolded them for running in the halls, thanked Ms Claire and Ms April for the wonderful times, chatted with Mr Lamont, and made pacts with close friends and future alumni. Soon the ceremony was to begin and Kellyn's family showed up, along with Ash's mom!

"Yay big brother! How are you?" Kellyn's sister clung to her older brother.

"Lil' sis. Come on, let me introduce you to my friends." Kellyn pried (I don't ever recall Kellyn/Kate mentioning the sister's name in the game, manga, or anime) his little sister of him. "This is Ash, Keith, and Rythmi. That little pokemon that Ash is carrying is Riolu."

"Hey big bro, how come you don't have a pokemon with you?" Kellyn's sister asked.

"Yeah, hey Ash, why do you have a pokemon with you? I didn't think that pokemon were allowed in the school." Delia said a bit sternly, her son could get in trouble.

"Oh, I'll tell you about that later, I think the ceremony is about to start." Ash said, not wanting to tell the story just yet.

"Riii! Riolul lu rio olu!"(Yay! Daddy, can I go play with uncle Kellyn's sister? Or meet grandmommy?) Riolu asked.

"Sure Riolu, go ahead and play with Kellyn's sister or meet my mom, just don't get into trouble, okay Riolu? Also, if you don't have to call Kellyn uncle." Ash replied to Riolu. Almost every pair of eyes darted towards Ash and Riolu. Kellyn, Rythmi, Keith, Delia, Ponte, Isaac, Kellyn's parents and sister, Ms April, Mr Kincaid, Janice, Principal Lamont and every other person in the room stared at Ash and Riolu in shock. Except Isaac and Mr Kincaid looked at Ash in wonder, Isaac wondered if he would let him research him, while Mr Kincaid looked at Ash with evil in his eyes.

"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND RIOLU?" everyone yelled.

"Well yeah. Can't you understand him, he sounds like he is speaking English to me." Ash shrugged. "I'll answer questions later. Don't we have a ceremony to start?"

Mr Lamont gave his speech, and soon started the awards.

"First, the most helpful…Rythmi! Second, the student with a GPA of 6.0, Isaac! Third, the most liked student, Keith, and the Valedictorians this year are Kellyn and Ash! Now will each person give their speech!"

"I would just like to thank all the wonderful people and friends we have made during our time at the school." Many people liked Rythmi's speech, it was short and to the point.

"I would like to thank our wonderful teachers for helping me achieve my goal." Isaac said, not even mentioning the mentorship program.

"I will always treasure the time we all spent together, with me being scolded to making new friends. I will always remember Janice who was like a mother to us all, Ms April and her sunny personality, and Principal Lamont for always expects the best from us." Keith's speech was long and great. The applause was loud and cries of sincerity came from all those mentioned in Keith's seat.

"GWOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"What was that!" everyone cried out.

Two Tangrowth and one Charizard burst from the basement. Immediately Kellyn and Keith faced the Tangrowth and Ash faced Charizard with Riolu. Keith and Kellyn finished their captures after Ash, whom had Riolu used Aura Sphere on Charizard as a pokeassist. Ash was able to capture Charizard much to the help of Riolu.

Everyone was amazed that Riolu could use Aura Sphere, usually Aura Sphere could only be used by Lucarios that have been taught to use Aura. How does Ash have an Aura Sphere Riolu. Mr Kincaid just got an even greater idea, all he had to do was kidnap Riolu and his powerful Aura Ranger.

"Now to continue our ceremony. I hereby state the Class of XXXX official Ranger School Alumni!" Mr Lamont concluded.

"HOOOORAY!" everyone applauded.

A few days later at the Ranger Union, not to forget that Ash had dodged answering any questions about Riolu.

"Alright, time for your assignments. Ash, you are to go to Kanto, we have a ranger headquarters at the Indigo Plateau, and smaller Ranger bases at Viridian, Celadon, Cerulean, Cinnabar and a new base at Pallet. You will be an area ranger in Viridian, so that way you can easily reach the rest of Kanto while still being able to visit your mother easily. Rythmi and Kellyn, you are to stay here in Almia. Rythmi, you what to do as a coordinator. And Kellyn you will be stationed at Veintown. Keith, you are going to be stationed at Wintown." Chairperson Erma stated.

"Right! Well, this is goodbye for now you guys, but hey, we will see each other again, and remember. We all promised to do our best. And Kellyn and I already have our partner Pokemon. Right Kellyn?" Ash asked.

"Uh… Yeah, how did you know?" Kellyn replied nervously.

"Well, sometimes in my free time I would practice using my natural ability to control Aura with Riolu. All the way here from the Ranger School I could sense that Starly following us. Well more like it followed you." Ash answered. "Alright you guys, me and Keith have to get going. My flight stops over in Fiore so someone has to make sure he gets there alright." Ash added with a smirk.

"Hey! I can handle myself you know!" Keith shouted angrily.

"Yes Keith we know." Ash calmly answered and raised his arms in surrender.

"Well Ash, you are quite special. A Pokemon Ranger who has the ability to use Aura. Even without your ability, you will make a fine ranger. In fact you Keith, and Kellyn are all equal in potential. No wonder you are all friends. You Rythmi also have the same potential, except for being a coordinator." Chairperson Erma commented. She would not let these friends part ways without some words of encouragement. She did want each ranger to be great.

"Bye everyone." Rythmi said with tears in her eyes. She glanced over to Ash. He just looked so handsome in his ranger uniform. No, no she couldn't think like that. They were friends. Plus, what if he rejected her? She would never recover. Oh well, maybe he might notice her feelings for him the next time they met. She hopefully thought that he wouldn't be so oblivious to her emotions.

"What! NO way Riolu! Nope!" Ash yelled at the emanation pokemon, which said pokemon smirked.

"What did RIolu say Ash?" everyone asked.

"Uuuuuuuhhhh. Nothing important." Ash said, sweating bullets. "Come on Keith, we are going to be late for our flight if we don't leave."

"Alright, this is goodbye." Ash and Keith said.

"Byeee!" Rythmi and Kellyn called. They were sad to see their friends leave, but they knew they would see each other again. They could probably communicate together on their stylers if they wanted to. So the two pairs of friends both watched as the other disappeared in the distance. One oblivious to the feelings of a certain blond hair girl.

**That was fun writing. I do want to say that I almost forgot Riolu and that really won't happen again. I can give one spoiler and that is it. They will learn of the other friend's achievements through the region newspaper. Also coming up, will Ash do something worthy of a Ranger in the next chapter? Find out next week!**


	6. Goodbyes and Hellos

**UUggggghhh. I might end up grounded for a 23/35 on my essay. Which otherwise is a D. **

**Keith: Hahahaha. That sucks, I only get grounded for Z-'s.**

**Z-?**

**Ms April: Once Keith scored so low we had to make a new letter grade lower than F.**

**Mkkkkkkk. Hahahahahahahahahaha Keith! You scored so low they made up a grade?!**

**Kellyn: Yep! I was there when Ms April asked me to tutor Keith since he got a Z-.**

**Rythmi: What's up with a Z-?**

**Apparently, Keith got so low in something at school he got a Z-.**

**Rythmi: Hahahahahaha**

**Ash: Whatcha doin'?**

**Laughing at Keith's expense about his grades.**

**Keith: Ash don't you dare laugh or I'll tell them about your secret grade Mr Oblivious.**

**Ash: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!**

**Keith: Try me.**

**Ash: Keith likes *********

**Can't have you tell anyone…Yet**

**Keith: Fine Ash you want to play that game. Ash got an ZF- on the quiz I got the Z- on.**

**Everyone except Ash:HAhahahahahahaha!**

**Misty: Ash Ketchum! How dare you leave the main anime series!**

**Ash: Who are you? (O.O)?**

**Misty: That's it Ketchum. You. Are. Dead.**

**Ash: Whaaaaaaa?**

***Misty out large mallet all girls in this world seem to have in a pocket dimension***

**Ash: (O.O)**

**Misty: This is for not falling for me by meeting me!**

**Ash runs away…**

**Ben and Summer come out of nowhere.**

**Ben and Summer: Misty Waterflower! You are under arrest for attempted assault of one of Latios4ev3r's main characters.**

**Just call me Zack. My screen name is waaaay to long to say and I really don't want to give my real name.**

**Misty: Zack! I'll get you for ruining my chances with Ash! *Misty is dragged into Police Car and driven away.***

**Ben and Summer, can you do the disclaimer since you're here. Even though technically you two aren't even in ranger school yet?**

**Both: Sure. Latios4ev3r.**

**Ahem.**

**Ben: Right. Zack doesn't own Summer, me or any pokemon. Nathan, Ethan, Jonah, Katrina and Sarach are his OC. If he did 5****th**** and 6****th**** generation either wouldn't of existed or been given better pokemon looks and names.**

**I mean seriously, a pokemon that is a cotton candy and also a pokemon that is ice cream? That ice cream pokemon totally gave way to notedibleshipping (Cynthia X Vanilluxe). That totally makes fun of her love of ice cream. Lets face it. We all pretty much love ice cream except for people who can't eat the stuff.**

***Ash comes back***

**Ash: Hey Zack! Is that violent redhead gone yet?**

**Yes.**

**Ash: Good. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna raid your fridge.**

**NO you don't!**

**Kellyn: Just start the story before Ash gets put into a coma by Paul! I'm pretty sure Zack has him on speed dial just in case of emergencies with Ash like this.**

**Kellyn, you may be one of my favorite rangers, but if you don't wanna end up with Kate dating Keith, then shut it.**

**Kate: Hey! I don't like Keith that way!**

**Ohhhhh, but you do admit you like Kellyn that way!**

***Kellyn and Kate both blush***

**Kate: When am I going to be added into the story?**

**When I decide so. Besides you are now a permanent addition to this section. So you and Kellyn can get to know each other more before I add you in. Now. Onto the fanfiction!**

Goodbyes and Hellos

"Ash, Riolu. Bye guys." Keith said.

"Bye Keith/Rio lu lu. We're going to miss you." Ash said a bit disappointed that his friends were in regions far away from Kanto.

"Hey. Remember. You can always read the newspaper about me and Kellyn and how well we do." Keith added.

"Yeah. Listen Keith, I'm not a fan of depressing goodbyes so let's leave happy for our new time as Rangers. Soon, we will be Top Rangers. I heard that there are three more spots left for being Top Rangers. So how about You, me and Kellyn strive to get those positions. Since the region your stationed at is closer than mine. Can you tell that to Kellyn?" Ash said. He may not of been disheartened a lot by friends leaving, but that didn't mean Riolu wasn't. Ash, Keith, and Kellyn shared an almost brotherly bond. Always there for each other. But it broke Riolu's heart seeing good friends part ways.

"Ok Ash, I will tell Kellyn. I will also think of nothing more than how cool it will be to be a better place than you as a top ranger! Watch, I'll be Top Ranger number 11, while you will be beaten by Kellyn for position number 12, you'll have to be Top Ranger number 13." Keith bet.

"Then it's a bet. I have to go now. My flight is going to leave soon. Bye kay? Ash agreed. Then Ash thought about the walk from Saffron City Airport all the way to Viridian. That would take days! But he could probably get his uniform and styler at the Celadon base just for good measure. He would call headquarters to ask to get his uniform at Celadon when he landed. Eh, he shrugged. Not a big deal.

Ash entered the plane and waved one last goodbye to Keith. The next thing he knew was that the plane was taking off and heading in the direction of Kanto. This was going to be a long flight. But hey, he was going to his home region. Who cared?

A few hours later in Saffron Airport

"Riolu, wake up. It is time to wake up." Ash tried to gently wake Riolu up, but Riolu stayed asleep. He decided that he would just carry Riolu in his arms until he walked to Celadon.

Ash had the feeling he forgot something as he went out the door of the airport with his luggage and Riolu. He found that it was almost sunset and decided against the idea of walking at night without his uniform or styler. He would sleep in the Pokemon Center. They would certainly let him stay for free. After all he was a ranger.

Ash walked to the center still feeling like he forgot something. He remembered! He had to call headquarters! Instead of walking he raced to the center when someone grabbed him by the collar.

"Just what do you think you are doing with that pokemon young man? It is obviously not from this region." Officer Jenny asked. _Aaaaah doesn't that remind you of a certain time when a certain redhead was stalking Ash?_

"Hi Officer Jenny. I'm Ash, a new Pokemon Ranger. I just got here from Almia so I needed to head to the Pokemon Center and call headquarters to ask if I could pick up my uniform in Celadon and not at Viridian. I don't want to have to walk to Viridian without a styler to help just in case. This is my partner Riolu." Ash explained. Hopefully she wouldn't think he was lying. Or get interrogated. That would take up too much time.

"Alright then, show me some identification to prove yourself." Jenny requested.

Then Ash pulled out his badge he received at the Union. It showed he was a Viridian area Ranger and was the lowest rank.

"Ok, you story checks out. On your way and if you see my sister in Viridian, could you possible give her an autograph or something. She idolizes you rangers and couldn't get any of the other rangers there to do it." Jenny pleaded.

"Sure, why not?" Ash agreed.

After that, he left once again towards the Pokemon Center. He called headquarters and agreed to have him pick up his uniform at Celadon and Nurse Joy gave him a free room.

The next morning

Ash awoke to find the complimentary Pokemon Center newspaper on the floor. He opened it up to find the title RANGERS PUT OUT FOREST FIRE AND SAVE POKEMON. On the first page it showed a picture of KELLYN! And who is next to him? The caption says Pokemon Rangers Kellyn and Kate used water pokemon blastoise to put out fire and safely escorted several trapped pokemon to safety.

That made his day, or so he thought. He got dressed, woke up Riolu, returned the room key to Nurse Joy and started his walk to Celadon.

KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

"What was that!" Ash yelled. Riolu tensed up afraid, and ran into Ash's arms.

"There there Riolu. It's okay. It's okay. I may not have my styler with me but it is our duty to make sure everyone is safe. Let's go." Ash calmed Riolu down and Riolu nodded.

They walked into the clearing and found a redhead with long hair, a blue-haired man that has a bowl cut, and a talking MEOWTH?! He also found a pokemon from Unova Ash guessed surrounded by the people.

"Come on little Zorua. Let me catch you so you can be part of Team Rocket." Jessie asked sweetly, trying to trick the Zorua.

A ZORUA! But why is it different colored? Ash thought, he finally figured it out, it was shiny! He had to stop the people from hurting it. He heard about Team Rocket when he was at the Union. Chairperson Erma said that Kanto is where Team Rocket resides in. Which is why they needed more rangers in Kanto.

"Oooh, so you don't wanna huh? Well too bad!" the Meowth said and laughed manically.

Just as Jessie and James were about to capture the Zorua it saw Ash and ran towards him.

"Hey come back here you little… Oh, James, Meowth. There is someone here." Jessie said.

"Hey twoip. Gimme that Zorua and nobody get hurt." Meowth threatened. "And in fact, give me tat Riolu too."

"Never, who are you anyways?" Ash asked pretending to be ignorant.

_Prepare for trouble _

_And Make it double_

_To Protect the world from devastation_

_To unite all peoples within our nation_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love_

_To extend our reach to the stars above_

_Jessie_

_James_

_Meowth Now that's a name_

_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight._

_Meowth that's right!_

"I knew it would be you Team Rocket. I just had to make sure. This Zorua isn't going with you!" Ash yelled, he was kinda ticked off that he wasn't even able to use his capture styler or weat his ranger uniform for his first possible bust.

"Hahaha. And what makes you think you can stop us twerp?" Jessie aggravated.

"Because I am a Pokemon Ranger. Riolu use Aura Sphere!" Ash smirked.

"Pokemon Ranger?!" the trio yelled.

PHEEW BOOOOM

"Team Rockets blasting off again!" ding.

"Hey zorua, you alright?" Ash asked concerned for the rare pokemon.

Since the zorua knew Ash couldn't understand her (yes it's a her, thank you ultimateCCC) she decided to nod her head yes.

"Alright, to keep you safe, I'll bring you to Celadon Ranger Base with me." Ash said.

Later in Celadon

"Hello, you must be Ash. I'm Ranger Nathan. I'm the leader of the Celadon Area Rangers. Come, let's go get your uniform shall we?" Nathan greeted/asked.

"Thanks Nathan. Oh, not to impose, but could you look after this Zorua? I found it being cornered by Team Rocket and had Riolu Aura Sphere them all the way to Mt Moon." Ash asked.

"Sure, we'll keep the little one safe." Nathan replied.

They got to the ranger base. It looked like the Veintown base in Almia except on top it had a garden without a tree on top. Ash looked at his new uniform, it was basically the Almia Ranger's uniform. He was ushered into the changing room and came out in his new uniform. Nathan then gave him the styler.

"Okay Ash, since this is Kanto we have several options on the styler that Almia's doesn't. We have features such as Ranger signs which only you are able to access since you have the power of aura according to Chairperson Erma, you are able to have more than one partner pokemon with you at a time, and you can switch partner pokemon through your styler. Since you're from Pallet Town you can either call your mom and ask her or you can call Professor Oak." Nathan explained the styler's functions. "Also, you might not remember but you can call other rangers via voicemail, and you can look up pokemon you captured."

"Bye Nathan! Bye Zorua! See you soon!" Ash waved goodbye as he started for the docks.

Ash knew that there was a cycling road to Fuchsia, but there was a port where he could rent a boat to sail to Pallet. He would say hello to his mom then ask Professor Oak if his partner pokemon could stay there.

"Hi, may I charter a boat to Pallet here?" Ash asked.

"A Pokemon Ranger? Well of course. You can get a ride to Pallet anyway. I'm heading to Cinnabar Island and I have to sail to Pallet first to refuel." Captain Ocean said.

Ash climbed aboard as the boat set sail for Pallet Town. It would be a nice trip. If Riolu wouldn't get seasick. Riolu never was on a boat, and Ash hoped that Riolu could hold his stomach.

"Ranger! We're docking in Pallet, this is where we say goodbye." Captain Ocean said.

"Thanks Captain Ocean!" Ash thanked.

Soon Riolu and Ash made their way to Ash's house to say hi to mom.

"Mom, I'm home!" Ash yelled.

"Hi honey! Just stopping by I suppose?" Delia asked.

"Yeah… But I am stationed at Viridian so I can visit you often." Ash said.

"Thanks sweetie. It helps me knowing that I can visit you in just a day's walk." Delia said.

"Of course. You are my mom and I know you worry about me." Ash said. "Ok well bye mom, I have to go to Professor Oak's to ask him if he can take care of my partner pokemon."

"Okay honey. If the professor says no then I could always look after them." Delia offered.

"Thanks mom." Ash hugged her.

He left his house and strolled leisurely to Prof Oak's. He knocked on the Professor's door.

"Coming!" Prof Oak called. Man he was getting old.

"Hey Gramps! I'll get it!" someone familiar said. Said someone opened the door and was wide-eyed. "Ash?" now known Gary Oak asked.

"What Gary, not happy to see me?" Ash said.

"Hey Ash. Long time no see buddy." Gary hugged him in a friendly way.

"Yeah. Hey Gary. I was going to ask your grandpa if you could look after my partner pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Sure, I'll be happy to. I'm sure my grandpa feels the same. I'll go get him. He'll be surprised that you are a ranger. All your mom said when you 'disappeared' was that you went to another region. My grandpa thought that you wanted to become another professor's prodigy." Gary explained with air quotes. "Hey gramps! Look who's here to see you!"

"Coming Gary!" Oak responded. "Ash my boy! How are you? OH so that's why you went to another region. I assume Gary told you the story?" Oak queried.

"Yep. I'm happy to see you too Professor. But could you look after my partner pokemon I get?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash. I'm just happy you didn't get registered under a different professor to become a trainer. That would kind of look Kanto look bad." Oak responded.

"Hey Ash, how come you can't keep your partner pokemon with you?" Gary asked.

"Oh, I can have more than one partner pokemon with me, which for me means two, but the most befriended pokemon that can follow me is three. It is a rule that all other partner pokemon need to be somewhere else to be taken care of. Also, as you may know that rangers can't use pokeballs. So to keep our partner from being captured, we give them something that keeps them from being captured in a pokeball." Ash explained.

"Here Ash, let me configure your styler so it sends your other partner pokemon here." Oak offered. And with a few tweaks it was set to send his partner pokemon there.

"Oh yeah, Professor Oak, don't worry if one of my partner pokemon goes missing and another pokemon with a ranger symbol comes here. That just means I traded partner pokemon with my styler." Ash assured.

"Thanks for the information Ash. You should get on your way though, youn don't want to worry your new fellow rangers do you?"Oak asked.

With that Ash left the laboratory and walked to Viridian. He used his styler to capture a Fearow that kept terrorizing people. It was his second unofficial quest. He made it to the Ranger base by noon and was introduced to everyone at the base. Ethan was the leader of the base while there was one other ranger, her name was Katrina, the mechanic's name was Jonah while their smiling operator's name was Sarah. After wards they had lunch and patrolled the surrounding area.

Ash had to patrol Viridian while Ethan and Katrina patrolled Pewter and Cerulean. Ash had a few quests here and there and they mostly ended up with him solving a problem between and pokemon and a person, just like with the Fearow. He released Fearow after he gave it a stern talking to never attack people just for being people. In the end, their day was over and it was time to go to sleep.

_Meanwhile in a place whose walls were of the purest white_

Mew, have you been watching over the chosen one?

Yes father. Except he became a ranger and not a trainer.

Very well. That way he can help all.

Thank you father.

Go my child, protect the chosen one until he unlocks his true power. Soon my plan to help prepare the chosen shall be complete.

**Keith: Ugggghhhh you made look like such a pansie dude.**

**Shut it. I was originally just going to skip to the scene where Ash got his uniform.**

**Kellyn: I was barely in it.**

**And your complaining because…?**

**Kellyn: I don't know. I'm just glad that you're not making me look like an idiot.**

**Kate: Come on Kellyn, just wait. I'll just finish Ranger school.**

**Ash: *munching on cookies***

**Ash you took my cookies didn't you?**

***Ash nods***

**Whatever, it's not like you will ever find my secret stash.**

**Rythmi:Just waiting for my first date…**

**Rythmi, it still looks like it is fair game with you and Kellyn. There are enough votes to say for now that there will be a love triangle. Hehehehe.**

**Rythmi: Ackk! I hate love triangles, or do I? Whatevs, just vote so I won't have to break someone's heart myself.**

**Ash: Seriously Zack? Someone actually put that me and Ponte should be together. Okay not only is that gay but seriously? I am ok with girlfriends but not guy girlfriends.**

**Whatever. I'm just waiting for more people to vote so I can start the teasing. Oh Kellyn and Kate. It's time to play seven minutes in heaven, and you two are first. *Pushes them into dining room that is set up romantically* Hehehehe, time to set them up for later…**

**Also, be on the lookout, I might have a new story coming out soon to go along with Pokemon Ranger Ash.**


	7. Sorry and Rythmi?

**Hello everyone, Zack here. Sorry to say that I am busy and sorry for not posting yesterday. The true chapter 7 will either be posted by this Saturday or next Wednesday. Once more I am sad that I could not offer more to you readers, but here is a tragedy scene that is irrelevant to the story**.

Rythmi woke up one morning and felt lonely. Why didn't Ash call her every night like he promised. That week he had confessed his love for Rythmi bur he had to leave Almia once again. He told her that he would call every night, he kept true to his word ever since, but last night he didn't.

Rythmi felt called to go downstairs of the Union. It was her day off and she wanted to spend it with relaxation. She heard a familiar voice although it was soft.

She ran downstairs to be greeted by Sven, Wendy, Kellyn, Keith, and Kate Wth sad looks on their faces. Kate and Wendy were crying, while Sven, Kellyn and Keith just remained quiet. They couldn't tell her, but Rythmi knew something was wrong.

"Wendy, Kate, why are you crying?" Rythmi asked.

"I I'm so sorry Rythmi."Kate sputtered out before breaking down again.

"Sorry for what?"Rythmi questioned.

"Ash, Ash is dead." Wendy answered."He was on a mission to stop Giovanni but got caught in the crossfire between his and Giovanni's pokemon."

"No, no, he can't be" Rythmi broke down, crying and sobbing her eyes out.

"Sorry Rythmi."

With that Rythmi ran and barricaded herself in her room. She cried until she fell asleep.

"Rythmi. Rythmi" a voice called.

"Ash?" Rythmi recognized the voice easily.

"Rythmi, you are beautiful when you are smiling. Now do me a favor and keep smiling. I love you, and always remember that." Ash said as he faded away.

"Asshhhhh!" Rythmi called out, she once again tried to burst into tears, but she had already used them all.


	8. CInnabar Catastrophe!

**Keith: Zack, did you end up getting grounded?**

**No, thank goodness though, now I still have enough time to write.**

**Kellyn and Kate: Come on Zack, you left us in the dining room for a longer than seven minutes.**

**And you're complaining because?**

**Kate: I may like Kellyn, but that doesn't mean you should set us up yet. The poll for who dates Kellyn is still going.**

**Right sorry, but right now it is tied between you, Rythmi, and Dawn for who dates your crush.**

**Kate: Aaack! Vote people.**

**Kellyn: Hey Zack, where's Ash?**

**OH, uuuuuhhhhhh. I don't not know where he isn't?**

**Ash: Kellyn, Kate, Rythmi, Keith! Heeeelp. He turned me into a Pokemon just now.**

**Rythmi: Zack… YOU ARE GOING DOWN!**

**Why, is it because Your crush got turned into a Pokemon?**

**Ash: Uuuh. What's a crush?**

**You're so clueless Ash.**

**Misty: YES! I have been freed by bail! (Not sure if bail is spelled right. Don't care) Now who is the chick who is trying to steal Ash from me.**

**May and Dawn: *Bursts in* You like Ash? NO I WILL DATE HIM!**

**Dawn: May, you like Ash?**

**May: Yeah…**

**Dawn: Oh well, Misty, May, we're not even on the poll so we can't date Ash.**

**That's right! Now get outta here! Go to someone else's fanfic that is either Pokeshipping, Advancedshipping, or Pearlshipping. I don't care now get out!**

**Misty: NO! Ash is here, and so we will stay. And girls, who is the author of the story?**

**May and Dawn: Zack?**

**Misty: Yep! So let's kill him for not adding us.**

**Nope! I will use my author's keyboard to banish you all! And by the way. Only Dawn may be able to come back. If she wins the poll for Kellyn.**

**Now who will do the disclaimer today…**

**How about Ashachu?**

**Ash: Well, at least something good came out of me being a Pokemon…**

**Riolu: Daddy? Where are you. DADDY! *Riolu hugs Ash***

**Ash: Riolu, let's do the disclaimer together ok?**

**Riolu: Yay! I get to do the disclaimer with daddy and he can understand me!**

**Both: Zack does not own any aspect of Pokemon. Nathan, Ethan, Sarah, Jonah, and Katrina are all his OC's.**

**Oh, and thank you ultimateCCC for constantly being the first one to make a comment/review after every chapter. Thank you for your dedication!**

**Kellyn: The story starts now.**

Cinnabar Catastrophe!

Today, our hero is sound asleep in his dorm at the Viridian Ranger Base. Something strange is going to befall our hero as he will awaken to find a crisis not too far from home.

_Sniff. Sniff. Uggh what is burning? I hope that Jonah isn't trying to cook breakfast like he did dinner last night. It was burnt all over. Eh, might as well get dressed instead of going outside in my pajamas. I also should let Riolu sleep some more. _

Casually but quietly, Ash got dressed and left the room to find that only Jonah, Sarah and Katrina were at the base.

"Hey, where's Ethan. And Jonah, did you burn something?" Ash asked. He was still a bit tired so he yawned after he asked.

"No Ash I didn't burn something. I wonder where Ethan is. I was the first to wake up this morning and found that Ethan was gone and that the air smelled like volcanic ash." Jonah replied and informed.

"Aaaaahh, I love the morning." Katrina greeted. _Sniff. Sniff_ "Jonah did you burn breakfast again? I thought it was Sarah's turn to cook?"

"HEY!" Jonah pouted. Which was weird since Jonah was kinda older than both Katrina and Ash.

"Alright then, Katrina I'm going to patrol for now okay?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash, but I have an official mission for you too. I need you to find out why there is a smell like something's burning." Katrina agreed.

"Alright, I'm going. I'll call you via voicemail if I find anything." Ash said. "Also, when Riolu wakes up. Tell him to go to my house in Pallet. I was hoping to visit while I was patrolling in Pallet."

"Okay Ash, although you shouldn't leave your partner pokemon. I'll tell him to go to Pallet." Sarah said.

With that Ash left and started patrolling Viridian. He found that no one needed assistance and started to head towards Pallet. Each step he took towards Pallet the burning smell got stronger. It was almost as if it was going to overwhelm his senses any minute.

_Oh no, I hope Pallet isn't on fire. I can't see any smoke clouds though except for over the ocean. I need to find out what is going on._

Ash arrived in Pallet to see that the town was fine, but the burned smell got better. He went to his house and found Riolu eating breakfast with his mom.

"Hey Riolu! Hi mom. Do you know why there is a burning smell in the air?" Ash greeted.

"Hi honey. Truth be told. I think that Cinnabar Volcano might erupt soon, but others are saying that the many plants that grow on the sides of the volcano are just burning. The news helicopter just confirmed that all it was is a forest fire. There aren't any wild pokemon that live neat the volcano though, they all live on the even more lush side of the island." Delia said.

"Alright, thanks mom." Ash thanked. "Come on Riolu. We need to head out to Cinnabar to help with any wild pokemon that might be scared. First I need to call Katrina though."

Ash left his house and started for the docks in Pallet.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! This is Ash. Katrina I just learned that the trees on Cinnabar Volcano caught fire. I am heading over to Cinnabar now to help calm any frightened pokemon." Ash voicemailed.

"Roger Ash! Thank you for the info! I'll send out Jonah to calm people down and I'll be there soon. I'm updating the mission. We are to help calm the pokemon and people at Cinnabar." Katrina stated.

Meanwhile Ash was already on a boat to Cinnabar and had docked at the Island. He thanked the Captain and started heading to the forest. There were a few pokemon that were scared in the scarce foliage but Ash calmed them down.

Kabooom! Fheeeewwww. Fhewwwwww.

The volcano shook violently and Ash stumbled to stay upright. Lava rocks shot out of the volcano like a bulbasaur using bullet seed.

"Voicemail. Voicemail! This is Katrina! Ash, the volcano just started erupting! I'm on a boat heading to Cinnabar as we speak. I need you to help evacuate any pokemon on the island and all the people there as well. Keep the people from causing mass hysteria and wide spread panic" Katrina exclaimed worriedly.

"On it. Heading to main square right now. I captured the wild pokemon and got them in the square. I will start the evacuation process." The deep brown eyed ranger went.

"Attention all citizens! Please evacuate! All trainers that have a pokemon capable of teleporting, flying, or surfing long distances to head to either Fuchsia City or Pallet Town. Please share your escape route with at least one other person. All other people please report to the docks and wait for a ferry." Ash announced.

People did as told though it was still chaotic. Trainers let out various psychic, flying, and water type pokemon to help lighten the workload of the boats so they could evacuate to the nearest towns.

"Attention all people still here! We will still continue the evacuation, but please all trainers, leave as soon as possible. If you have any pokemon that know how to use rain dance, please have it do so near an area with lava. If you have any water pokemon incapable of swimming large distances please have them help hold back the lava." The amber eyed ranger ordered.

"Right." The trainers said

"Hey, I'm Richie. I think I have a way to stop the volcano. We could gather all the trainers with the move surf and have them use the rainy weather to strengthen the attack and cool the lava." A trainer that looks like Ash when he was younger said.

"Hey, I'm Ash. Look it's no really the time to chat, but it sounds like a good idea. Please try, but remember that the safety of your pokemon should come before the safety of the buildings. If you have the slightest doubt that your pokemon could get injured, don't follow up, just evacuate." Ash commanded.

"Okay, Attention all trainers with pokemon that know surf. Please follow this young man and help in beating back the lava flow. If you have any doubt about the safety of your pokemon please evacuate." Ash explained.

The trainers went off towards the volcano and ended up calling out their largest water pokemon. Richie called out Gyarados and the other trainers called out wailords, wailmers, corsolas, clamperls, ferligators, and milotics. They all had used powerful water type moves like surf, waterfall, hydro cannon, hydro pump, and rain dance to keep the volcano at bay. Even rock types had used rock climb to form walls to keep the lava from reaching the city.

"Everyone fall back, escape while you can! We failed, evacuate immediately. I need to tell the ranger that we failed." Ritchie said.

…

"Hey Ash! We couldn't stop the lava flow. Sorry." Ritchie informed the raven-haired ranger.

"No need to apologize. Quickly get out of here. The lava is going to reach the town any minute now. Head to either Pallet or Fuchsia. That way you can help coordinate the emergency teams. If you see Celadon Area Ranger Leader Ethan, tell him that I told you to help." Ash commanded. Even though he wasn't the Viridian Area Ranger Leader, he took charge.

"Hope we meet again in better conditions Ash." Ritchie said goodbye. Ash watched as Ritchie's and the other trainers' boat sail towards the safety of the mainland.

"ASH! Over here come on let's go. Jonah and Sarah are keeping the crowd calm, but they need help." A voice called out from a boat.

"Katrina, let's go then." The raven-haired ranger agreed. "Riolu, let's go."

Riolu nodded his head and they sprinted onto the boat. They sailed away back to Pallet and watched Cinnabar be covered in lava.

"Well, we may have not been able to save the houses, but we were able to keep the people and pokemon safe." Katrina congratulated.

"I know I did a good job, but I wish we could save those families' homes." Ash grimly responded. He couldn't imagine the pain some people where going through. Losing precious family photos, houses that went back generations, family heirlooms that were destroyed in a fiery end.

"It's okay Ash, you did your best. That's what counts. Let's head back to base, I'm pretty sure you need a shower and some rest from today, so for the rest of the day you have freetime." Katrina cheered up a gloomy Ash. "Hey, why don't you travel today around your home region and meet the gym leaders. I'm pretty sure that they would be excited to meet the main Ranger that coordinated the evacuation efforts on Cinnabar."

"Okay. Thanks Katrina, I'll do just that…" Ash muttered as he surrendered to Katrina. Man, he wasn't even getting forced to just relax for the rest of the day.

**SORRY once again to you great readers. I know you have wanted the next chapter so I will continue as planned as another story this week on Wednesday.**

**Ash: Man, I can't believe that you got lazy, me and Riolu were dying of boredom…**

**Here Ash, an apology cookie.**

**Ash:*Grabs the cookie and eats it* Apology Accepted.**

**Riolu your apology is the world's only TM for Bone Rush.**

**Riolu:*Takes Tm and learns Bone Rush* RIIIII!**

**I'll take that as a yes. Rythmi go kiss Ash for your apology and Kellyn can kiss you Kate. (Yes I am an Almiashipper, but not so hardcore that I absolutely despise Vatonnageshipping.) Keith, uuuhh here you can kiss this supermodel. *Hands Keith a cutout***

**Rythmi, Kellyn, Kate, and Keith: Thank You, and you're forgiven.**

**Alright guys, this is Zack signing off. Goin' to daydream about more ideas….**

**Ash: Let's go raid his secret stash of reallyyyy good food. I found it, it has every kind of cake, pie, cookie and everything else you can imagine.**

**Everyone: YEAH!**


	9. Word Travels Fast

**Hey everyone! Zack here! Once again, sorry for not updating last Wednesday! Now, I am back, so…**

**Ash: Hey Zack?**

**Yes Ash?**

**Ash: Is Rythmi, Kellyn, Keith, and Ethan the only ones who can raid your fridge?**

**What Ash? No one is raiding my fridge, or better yet to say, no one can even open my fridge without my consent. HEhehe, after you ATE all my food last week, I was starving, so I installed a lock. You guys! Come in here! If I catch you trying to raid my fridge again, I'll make this a Pokeshipping and Batonnageshipping fanfic! And by the way, I don't care how it is spelled.**

**The group now known as **_**The Fridge Raiders**_**: Awwww…**

**(^.^)**

***Riolu walks in with the cookies from my secret stash***

**Riolu! How did you get my cookies!**

**Riolu: Ri riii riolu lu lu riolu lu olu olu! (Oh, I followed you Aura trail to your stash, I'm gonna eat it all!)**

***Eats all the cookies and doesn't share with Ash***

***Ash is crying anime tears***

**Rythmi: Zack doesn't own Pokemon. Ethan, Jonah, Sarah, Katrina and Nathan are his OC's.**

**Nathan: ON to the story!**

Word Travels

Ah, what a beautiful day in Viridian City. The sun is shining, the pidgeys crowing, Ash pulling a flamethrower out of nowhere to fry Nathan. WAIT WHAT?!

"Nathan! For the last time! Will you stop making Riolu prank me!" man, Ash was seething.

Nathan backed away slowly, one sudden movement could set Ash off and fry him to bacon. Sarah, Katrina and Jonah were barricading themselves behind Jonah's metal tool chest and Sarah's desk. They did not want to become a Ranger/Operator/Mechanic torch.

"Aaa, Ash, let's put away the flamethrower okay?" Nathan gulped, he was in a corner, Ash blocking the only exit. Nathan scrambled to try to think a way out of this tight situation. "Ash, if you put away the flamethrower, I'll promise to never have Riolu play a prank on you EVER."

There were gasps coming from behind Jonah's, Katrina's and Sarah's barricade.

"Fine, but also if you agree that we all get the day off. You better accept, this will make up for burning and dying my hair white!" Ash negotiated. Sure, he was still pissed, but hey, as long as we're bargaining, might as well make it good.

"gmrjhhjyjgj gjtkekf"Nathan grumbled inaudibly.

"What was that? Remember, if I think that means a 'no' then I can still use this flamethrower on you. I can also bring out my supply of molotovs." Ash threatened.

"Oh dear! I know that Ash can get in dangerous situations like Arceus told me but that is amazing that he was so calm!" Delia shouted to Prof Oak and Gary, who were in the living room.

"Yes, I know. That is quite the heroic act! Don't you think so Gary?" Oak asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But I still say that with all the trainers in Kanto, we really don't need rangers." Gary supplemented. "Besides, I'm still better than Ash"

Gary was promptly wacked upside the head by his grandpa. "Owww, Gramps that hurt."

Somewhere in the Fiore region

"Hi young man! Say, would you happen to now the young ranger in today's Kanto News?" an old lady asked. She handed the ranger the newspaper with the headline, KANTO's NEWEST RANGER SAVES PEOPLE AND POKEMON FROM CINNABAR CATASTROPHE!

"I know him! That is my friend Ash! He's a fellow ranger, he is also a hero besides my friend Kellyn?" the redheaded ranger said incredulously.

"Hey Kellyn, come over here. Your friend Ash is making a name for himself." Barlow said.

"Woah, I can't believe Ash lead the evacuation of Cinnabar Island! Rythmi is gonna blow a fuse if she finds out about this. Rythmi has a crush on Ash and so she might freak that he was in a really dangerous life threatening situation." Kellyn explained and answered Barlow's unspoken question.

"WHAAAATTTTTT! I can't believe he put himself in a life threatening situation." Rythmi shrieked. Who did Ash think he was? Sven? He could of died and her heart would have been broken. If only she could confess her feelings soon, even though she was terrified of the thought of losing Ash, she couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster.

Back with Ash

**Ash's Perspective** (This is one of the only times is will do a perspective…Maybe)

We ended up arguing over where we should all go for our day off. I suggested that today we go by ourselves while our next day off we should all go somewhere together. Man, I can't wait to head to Tohjo Falls to train with my aura.

Ugghhh, my feet are killing me. Oh well.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

What was that noise?!

"Hahahaha" an annoyingly familiar female voice called.

"Ugghhh. Not you again!" I said, I wanted a relaxing day, but NO! They just had to go and ruin it.

"Stop dare little twoipy Ranja!" Meowth called, "Hand over the Riolu, and no one gets hurt!"

"NO WAY! And who are you again?" I asked.

The trio fell over like they were saying Really?

_Prepare for Trouble_

_And make it double._

_To protect the world from devastation_

_To unite all people within our nation_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love_

_To extend our reach to the stars above_

_JESSIE!_

_JAMES!_

_MEOWTH! Now that's a name!_

_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light_

_Surrender Now of prepare to fight_

_That's Right_

"UGHH you guys really wanted to get your butt kicked today didn't you? Last time I defeated you was when I didn't have my capture styler, I'm off duty, go bother someone else before I kick your butt." The I said warningly, I did not want to deal with this now.

"Hahahaha! Empty threats hold no meaning! GO Arbok!" Jessie mocked.

"GO Wheezing!" James called on his gas filled ballon.

"Capture on!" I called out. I aimed my styler at Arbok, captured it, made it go back into its pokeball and then did the same with Wheezing.

"Capture complete!" I was panting, they may of not been tough pokemon, but they were tougher than the pokemon I practiced on.

Rage filled Team Rocket's eyes as the launched a net to grab Riolu.

"NO you don't! The AURA IS WITH ME!" I was so furious I exclaimed my battle cry.

Soon, I began launching aura sphere after aura sphere until I switched to making an aura staff.

PHEWWWBOOOOOOOMMMM!

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" _ping_

"Are you okay Riolu?" I asked genuinely worried of my furry little buddy.

"Ri, Riolu ri riolu lu lu!" Riolu replied back. I heard him say _Yes, thanks daddy. So much for Aura Training_!

"Let's go home Riolu. Dealing with Team Rocket ruined my mood," I said.

Soon, I could see the beautiful end of the endless amount of trees that lead to Viridian City. The warm orange sunset clashed with the deep violet and black night that was filled with the remnants of light. The city looked magnificent with all the streetlights and migrating pokemon. This was peace and tranquility at its finest. It all made me remember, _This is what I fight for to protect_.

**Yay I made one sorta long! **

**Ash: Yay! I was the first one Zack did a perspective with.**

**Rythmi: I want a chapter with my perspective.**

**Kellyn: I don't care if I get my own perspective or not. I was the first ever ranger he played as.**

**Keith: I want a perspective too!**

**Yeah, about what Kellyn said. I never got to play the regular Pokemon Ranger, I started out with Shadows of Almia.**

**Ben and Summer: When do we come into the picture?**

**Dawn, May and Misty: Same here!**

**Brock: When do I make an appearance so I can flirt with Katrina?**

**Everyone else except Brock, soon. Brock, if you try to flirt with anyone in the story that is a ranger that doesn't flirt with you first which isn't very likely, then I will not have you make an appearance.a**


End file.
